


You're Worried?

by cactusplant



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, good stuff, marriage....?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplant/pseuds/cactusplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellam and Robin enjoy a bit of down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worried?

**Author's Note:**

> kellams gay. robins gay. IM GAY?!

Robin adored Kellam, the fighting rages on forever, but he is the one man Robin can find solace in his down time. He was deeply in love with him, sharing nights and finding any time they could to steal each other a way for even a minute. Robin had been laying down with Kellam, relaxing in the larger man's gentle embrace.

 

It was the afternoon, yesterday they had been locked in a brutal battle, but they made it out safely. Kellam’s ribs had been injured, and his breath today is just a bit shaky, but he pressed his forehead to Robin’s and whispered a small ‘I’m alright, don’t you worry about me today.’ Still, Robin brushes his hand over Kellam’s ribs. Subtly trying to check if the healing really fixed them entirely.

 

“Robin?” Kellam speaks up as Robin gives him a worried look.

 

“Ah...I know you can't help being worried, but I’d like to just enjoy some time with you, no health check ups necessary!” he flashed Robin a smile, and he reluctantly put his hands back where they were previously. Kellam pulled him even closer, to where Robin’s head was on his shoulder. “I am glad someone worries about me, though.” it was a lower whisper than before, as if Kellam didn't want Robin to hear.

 

Robin’s heart sank, he cared for him so deeply, and was sure the other shepherds felt the same. His eyes were downcast, but he was smiling. He squeezed him tight and kissed him on his cheek,

 

“I worry about you all the time...I love you so much, Kellam, more than I think is even possible.”

 

Kellam gave out a laugh, “Oh, don't say that!”

 

Robin pulled away, “What? Why not!”

 

“It's so...It’s sweet, Robin!” Kellam started blushing, “I’m um...just a little embarrassed is all.”

 

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about!”

 

“There is! Have you _seen_ me?”

 

Robin sat up.“I-I’d say I have! And guess what?! You’re cute! And handsome! And your really kind, and I see how you treat everyone! Helping Donnel with his plants, giving advice to Stahl! I’d- I’d marry you in a heartbeat!”

 

Dead silence.

 

“R-really?” Kellam’s face was of complete shock, like he had never considered his boyfriend wanted to marry him. He lifted himself up so that he was sitting in front of Robin, at the edge of the bed.

 

“I mean...of course?” Robin grew increasingly flustered as Kellam stared right at him, “Though, you know...We can wait.”

 

Kellam nodded “We can.”

 

“Yes...Unless...Would you want to get married? After the wars over.” Robin was fiddling with his thumbs, trying to look anywhere but at Kellams face. “I don’t have any ring on me but, I would love for you to be my husband when everything settles down.” His eyes made contact with Kellam’s, who looked like tears were forming from his eyes.

 

“You don't have to-” Robin tried to add before being interrupted,

 

“No I- I mean, yes! I would love to be your husband, Robin. I’m so happy you asked me.” Kellam had pulled Robin’s face closer to his to kiss him. Tears running down Robin’s face while he smiled into the kiss.

 

Robin whispered, “I don’t know when this war will end, but I promise, I will never leave you.”

 


End file.
